


Cleared for Take Off

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Strangers in the Night [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Airports, F/M, Strangers, Texting, hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her flight is delayed, Felicity finds herself distracted by a sinfully sexy stranger. Who knew the Mile Low Club was actually a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! So this is just to indulge my need for the strangers hooking up trope. I have a few ideas for some one/two shots, but I’ll see if I’m able to get any of it on ‘paper’. 
> 
> I read a fanfic ages ago where the couple met by accidentally texting each other and then I read a novella where one knew who they were texting but the other person. So this fic is inspired and adapted for Olicity from that novella - Reckless by Skye Jordan along with whole anonymous posting we see all over, on tumblr etc. I’m super nervous about this, so I hope you don’t feel like you’ve wasted your time after reading…

_Attention all passengers! We regret to inform you that flight zero-one-zero-three from Starling City to Metropolis has been delayed due to technical difficulty. Boarding will commence as soon as the problem has been rectified. Any issues regarding connecting flights may be queried at the customer service counter, situated north of the terminal. Arrow Air apologises for any inconvenience that this may cause._

Felicity Smoak threw her head back against the wall and groaned. Her not quite muttered litany of curses drew disapproving looks from the elderly couple sitting opposite her, but she was too nervous to do anything other than shrug apologetically.

Despite having to travel constantly for work, the fact was that flying freaked her out. It was up there with shifty eyed kangaroos and pointy things, and that was saying a lot. 

Waiting around in the terminal was always the most stressful part. It exacerbated the entire situation for her.

Her phone ringing was a welcome distraction, until she saw it was Ed. He’d been bugging her with texts and calls since he found out she would be in his neck of the woods for a few days for her meeting. She found herself more irritated than excited by his apparent enthusiasm.

She let the call slide to voicemail and couldn’t help the involuntary twinge of guilt when the call dropped. When the ringtone started up again, she jumped and braced herself to deal with him.

 “Hello.” She said, her voice coming out more stilted than she would’ve liked.

“What’s wrong?” A female asked on the other end.

“Oh, Sara. Thank God it’s you.”

“Of course, it’s me. Who were you…nevermind. I take it; vanilla latte is still trying his luck?”

“Sara!” She admonished half-heartedly.

“Come on Felicity. We both know there isn’t a single ounce of sexy in that boy’s body.”

“Someone might find him plenty sexy.”

“Uh huh.”

“Why’d you call anyway?”

“I was expecting to have to leave a message.”

“Flight’s delayed.”

“Ah hell. How long?”

“Don’t know yet.” She could hear her own nervousness and it made her even antsier. “So what’s up?” She asked Sara before she could get the lecture about how flying was safe etc.

“Nyssa called.”

“I knew she would. That’s great!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t gloat.”

 Felicity laughed. It had been pretty clear that Sara had caught the brunette’s attention the other night, but she understood Sara’s uncertainty.

“You know you could have been getting calls too, if you put yourself out there.”

“There’s nothing to put out…you know what I mean.”

“If I were there, I’d slap you upside that gorgeous head of yours.”

“Shut up.”

“You need a hook up to get you out this funk. A random hottie to just get down and dirty with. You’ve got some time to kill, I’m sure there’s potential there.”

“I’m not sure if you’re joking or not right now.”

“A little maybe…but mostly not.”

“Sure okay, I’ll just seduce some poor bastard with my awkwardness.”

“You’re pretty confident when you need to be. I know you’re more than capable of bringing a man to his knees and him-”

“Sara!”

“-wanting you on yours."

 Felicity’s pulse throbbed at the images Sara’s words created. It had been too long without decent sex. She’d been working long, hard hours without a break and was under shit load of pressure.

“You seem more invested in my…uh…lack of social activities than usual.”

“That’s because I’m worried. You’re too young and way to damn cute to be so…spinster like. You gotta live a little honey.”

“I live plenty.” The snort on the other end came through loud and clear.

“When was the last time you put work to the back burner and just let loose? Pyjamas and Doctor Who marathons don't count! And how long since you’ve actually felt that buzz about the apps you create and sell instead of just hiding behind code?”

Felicity slumped in her seat. “Nice, Sara. Point out how pathetic I really am right before I fly to meet with Luthor Corp to discuss the biggest decision of my career.”

“We both know that they are not the right fit for you. You need a company who will be open to your real talent, not try to keep you coding in a damn box.”

“You don’t know-”

“Felicity…I know why you’re being careful.” Sara’s tone was soft, serious. “But please don’t let the whole Nolan thing stop you from living and letting people see your light. You can’t keep the mask on forever.”

She couldn’t speak past the lump in her throat.

“Think about it? Please?”

 Felicity was about to reply, when she looked up across the terminal. A strangled moan escaped her before she could stop it. “Holy shit.”

“Lis?”

She heard Sara but she was too entranced by the man she’d just laid eyes on to speak. He was typing on his phone as he walked but he moved with a sensual grace as he easily navigated through the crowd.

His hair was cut short, not too short and it stuck up as if he’d ran his fingers through it a few times. His stubble covered jaw could cut glass, and from the angle he was standing at, she could see a mole below his lip. His long legs filled out well worn jeans ending in scuffed black boots. The kicker to her equilibrium though, his muscled torso was covered in the sexiest tan leather jacket she’d ever seen.

And then he pocked his phone, looked up and she could’ve sworn she forgot how to breathe.

 “Felicity!”

“He’s just…” She couldn’t find words in the shock of lust heating her blood. “Jeez.”

“Who’s just? Oh…man candy?”

She swallowed hard. “That doesn’t even cover it. I think he’d turn even your head.”

“Damn, that fucking good huh?”

“Yeah.” She said breathlessly.

“Go talk to him.”

“Are you fucking insane?” She said a little too loudly and promptly received a double head shake from the couple. “He’s way out my league.” She hissed, lowering her voice.

 She couldn’t see the colour of his eyes from where she sat, but that didn’t detract from anything. His face was just…gorgeous, with hard lines and angles. He was rugged but beautiful. And that shouldn’t have been possible.

“There’s no such thing as out of your league.”

“You’re pulling that straight out the best friend hand book.” “I’m not. You know I’m not.”

“I know, and thank you but seriously… this guy…”

“Okay, don’t talk to him. Text him.”

“Sara.”

She knew what her friend was getting at.

 “What have you got to lose? It’s fate, we were just literally talking about this. And if you don’t wanna subscribe to that destiny yada shit then think of it as a final run through, working through any last minute glitches before you decide if any company, let alone this one, is worth in on the secret of the true extent of your awesomeness.”

One of the reasons Luther Corp was intent on meeting with her was because they knew she’d developed some cutting edge programmes and apps that would benefit a whole spectrum of businesses. Sara was the only person she’d told about seeking app she was working on. It was a highly secured and encrypted tool which could gather data from any phone within a certain circumference.

Phone numbers were easily accessed and she could sift though whatever anyone had their phone. Without them even knowing about it. 

She realised with a blush, she was actually freaking considering it. Sara had a point, she could text him and he wouldn’t know it was her. She could just say hi. She’d probably find out he was a douche and then she’d be put off. And she could forget about him and the way he filled out those jeans in ways that should be illegal.

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” She admitted.

“Do it.”

“Maybe.”

“Get yours girl.” Sara teased but Felicity could hear the underlying earnestness.

She said her goodbyes without committing to anything but she couldn’t say it wasn’t damn tempting.

She supposed it wouldn’t hurt to make sure the app was targeting accurately.

Felicity glanced around the terminal, feeling decidedly conspicuous as she brought up the prototype. She steeled herself with a deep breath, convincing herself that the sketchiness of invading mystery guy’s privacy was a means to iron out any kinks.

She opened the app and held her phone slightly to her side, facing the censorious travellers across from her. Within a second, two phone numbers popped onto her screen. They got up from their seats and the numbers dotted across her screen, following their tracks till they were out of range.

 Adonis walked the room and she adjusted the settings to focus on where he was, his number popped up immediately. Her breath caught.  

She watched him from the corner of her eye and froze as he glanced around. She could swear his gaze paused on her, but she was being super paranoid. When it drifted passed her, she let out a sigh of equal relief and disappointment.

He chose a seat on the opposite side of the waiting area, where he leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs.

 A middle aged woman and her assumed partner walked by him right then and just as they were about to pass him, the woman stumbled, dropping her open bottle of water.

If Felicity hadn’t been staring at him, she would have completely missed the way he shot up to steady the woman, while simultaneously grabbing the bottle in mid fall…without spilling a drop. 

The woman looked at him in shock for a moment before thanking him profusely. He lowered his head and said something, but she couldn’t hear anything. The man still stood in bewilderment as she laughed at whatever Adonis had said to her.

His reflexes were lightning fast and it didn’t help her overactive imagination.

She could too easily imagine him pulling her up against his hard body, ripping off her clothes as he thrust deep inside of her.

Her blood pulsed. Liquid heat pooled between her legs and she shifted as unadulterated need coursed through her.

What the hell was happening to her? 

She bit her lip, her mind raced and then she put her Bluetooth headset in, pulling up her speech-to-text app.

 

 

 

> _Chivalry is alive and well in Starling, it seems. Knight in leather saving the day._

 

She decided it would be easier on her nerves if she eased herself into it. She sent it before she could talk herself out of it.

She watched as he pulled out his phone, frowning as he read her message. He looked around uncertainly and she was convinced he would chalk it up as a mistake so when she had an incoming text, she squeaked.

 

 

 

> _Not exactly the usual life or death. Do I need to get you a suit Dig…I didn’t realise you were jonesing after the leather that hard._

 

She was confused for a second before she realised, he thought it was someone he knew. And then she read it again…usual life or death? What?

Her curiosity now piqued, she texted him back putting his number under Leather Hottie in her contacts.

 

 

 

 

> _F: I’m too tame to handle a suit but if that works for you, I can certainly see the appeal._

 

 

 

 

> LH: _You’re trying that comedian bit again Dig…or is it you Roy jerking my chain?_

 

She deliberated abandoning this whole thing but she was sending off the next message before she made a concrete decision.

 

 

 

 

> F: _I’m afraid I go by a less manlier moniker. Sorry if that disappoints._

 

A few minutes passed before he replied.

 

            LH: _Who is this? Your number is showing up blocked._

 

            F: _You don’t know me. I don’t know you._

 

            LH: _How did you get my number?_

           

 

> F: _Just a little harmless info gathering._

_LH: You hacked my phone._

_F: Hacking is such an angry word._

 

She looked over and saw the corners of his mouth tilt up. The effect was mesmerising. She texted again.

 

 

 

 

> _F: Don’t worry, I won’t bother you or give your number out. I just wanted to say I admired your ninja skills and that I approve of the modern day Lancelot get up. Not that you need my approval…on anything – general or specific. So yeah, that jacket...it’s working for you_.

 

Hell, her babbling wasn’t even lost in textation.

 

            _LH: My… jacket?_

_F: That jacket is super hot._

 

> _LH: I’m not sure if I’m offended that you’re missing the fact that what’s /inside/ that counts_.

 

Was he flirting with her?

 

            _F: No offence required. I’ve noticed._

 

She’d definitely not, not noticed.

 

            _LH: I feel at a slight disadvantage here?_

_F: How so?_

_LH: Well, you know who you’re texting but I’m still in the dark._

 

Ah crap. He was looking around, clearly trying to find her. She looked off into distance, feigning interest in anything other than him.

 

            _F: You afraid of the dark?_

_LH: No, that’s when I do my best work._

 

Felicity fought the urge to fan herself. The innuendo - intended or not, had butterflies swarming in her belly as she pictured that best work in high definition.

She felt slightly dizzy and decided she should stick to a safe question.

 

            _F: You flying to Metropolis on business or pleasure?_

 

> _LH: Business. But I gotta say my trip’s taken an unexpected turn into the latter.  You?_

Okay, not so safe.

 

_F: Same._

_F: On both counts. What do you do?_

_LH: Why don't you tell me?_

 

She contemplated for a moment, eyeing his well worn jeans and scuffed boots. She could tell they were expensive. He looked like he had a physically demanding job. She wasn’t really getting that office vibe from him, but what did she know.

 

 

 

 

> _F: Mechanic._

 

He looked good with his hands, but that was probably wishful thinking. More accurately, fantasising.

 

            _LH: Nice try._

_F: Model._

 

She heard his snort from where she was, and she lowered her head to hide her smile.

 

            _LH: Photo shoots aren’t my thing._

_F: Stripper._

 

_LH: What?_

 

Damn Sara for persuading her to see Magic Mike.

 

_F: Hooker…sorry Escort?_

_LH: I think I like this guess best. You looking?_

_F: That’s not as simple a question as it sounds._

_LH: Hmm, now I’m more intrigued. What about you?_

_F: I dabble._

_LH: In…computers._

_F: You’re better at this than I am._

_LH: Why don’t you come over here and find out just how good I am?_

_F: Smooth._

_LH: As silk. Apparently it helps in the Escort business._

_F: So does being hung._

She choked when it registered what she’d just sent him. She chanced a look at him and saw him staring at his screen intently, rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth. She wondered if this was the end of their conversation.

She could feel an epic ramble wanting out.

 

            _LH: Good thing I’m both._

 

And then it died in her throat as a new cache of imagery played on a loop in her mind.

 

            _LH: But you shouldn’t just take my word on that._

 

He was killing her.

 

_LH: But before I really try and convince you to come out of the shadows, we should probably get a few things straight. If we’re going to continue this flirtation._

_F: I thought we were just talking?_

_LH: Bringing a man’s junk up…pun intended…in conversation…is flirting in my book._

 

            _F: I suppose I have to admit your book is right._

_LH: Great, now, you aren't really male right?_

_F: Right._ _You are straight, yes?_

_LH: Yes! Boyfriend? Husband? Attached?_

_F: Kudo’s for that one. None of the above. You?_

_LH: Strings completely free._

_F: That’s good to hear._

_LH: Can I get your name?_

 

She debated on whether or not to tell him.

 

            _LH: Your real one? Please?_

_F: Felicity. How about you?_

_LH: You don’t know? With the hacking and all…sorry information gathering?_

_F: I thought that might seem slightly stalker-ish._

_LH: Felicity it’s great to ‘meet’ you. I’m Oliver._

Oliver. She whispered his name, liking how it sounded. She changed his contact info.

           

 

 

 

> _O: So, will I get to hear you say my name, face to face?_

 

She closed her eyes on a frustrated moan. She knew exactly what Sara would say or do. She would’ve dragged Felicity over to him pronto.

 

_F: I’m not sure that’s the best idea for me._

_O: Why not?_

_F: You’re difficult enough to turn down as it is._

 

Plus she didn’t want to disappoint him with the reality of her appearance. The man looked like he swanned supermodels off his arms regularly.

_O: You’re saying I’m too tempting?_

_F: Yes._

_O: You make it sound like it’s a bad thing._

_F: It is…sort of. I can honestly say, even from here, that it would be hell to deny myself getting up close and personal with you. At least this way…_

_O: I won’t lie and say I’m not disappointed. I think up close and personal between us could only be good._

“Shit.”

_F: You have no clue as to what I look like. How can be so sure?_

_O: Call it intuition..looks aren’t a deal breaker._

Was he for real? Damn, this guy had suave down pat and then some.

_O: Can I at least give me a little visual, something to fill in the blanks of the fantasy? Blonde, brunette, redhead or other?_

_F: Blonde._

_O: Blue eyes?_

_F: Yip, Just your average blue eyed blonde._

_O: Vertically challenged or not?_

_F: Average…but less so in heels._

_O: So…you’re a heels girl?_

_F: Half and half._

_O: Are you wearing heels right now?_

She surreptitiously looked around, to check out the shoe situation.

_F: Yes._

_O: I like a woman in heels…just heels._

_O: But now I’m picturing you in heels and my jacket._

_F: Damn_

_O: Damn is right. I bet you’d look good enough to eat._

_F: Oh._

_O: I’d like to hear that oh up close and personal._

Felicity shook her head, trying to quell the burn in her cheeks.

_F: Oliver, you don’t even know me._

_O: But I already like you. Come over; let me see if I can make you as hot as you’re making me right now._

_F:  Asfdojd_

_O: That shouldn’t be a sexy as it is. What the fuck are you doing to me Felicity?_

_F: Same thing you’re doing to me._

_O: There’s way too much space between the doing. I’m a more hands on kinda guy._

_F: Mmmm_

_O: Felicity. I need to hear that._

_F: How do you like to hear it?_

 

She stared down at her phone. Unable to believe her eyes. This curiosity was getting way out of control. She was out of control. She closed her eyes to try and calm the impending panic attack.

 

            _O: Honestly?_

 

She should stop. She should shut down the app and…

           

 

 

 

> _F: Yes._

_O: I like the sound of scorching, intense fast sex._

_O: I like the sound of it wild and frantic because you have to have me and I need to be in you._

_O: I want the sound of you when I’m driving into you so deep, sweat drips off my chin and rolls onto your breasts or down your spine and I track it down to your ass._

 

Heat flooded her system, her skin was too hot, tingly and she had to lean forward to smother her moans.

 

_O: I want the sound of you tightening around me as your back arches and you can’t keep your hips from rising and rolling against me._

 

She was shaking.

 

            _F: OMG. Stop. Please._

_O: Fuck. Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. You just got me a little…worked up._

_F: You didn’t scare me. You…_

_O: I what?_

_F: Oliver._

 

 

 

> _O: Please meet me face to face. I swear I’m not in the habit of airport hook ups and I know we don’t really know each other but I feel like I will spend the rest of my life regretting it if I don’t at least get to see you._

            _O: I will beg. I will go around to every blonde woman here to find you._

_F: You wouldn’t_.

 

She couldn’t believe that he was as affected as he said. This shit did not happen to her. Felicity jerked back as she watched him get up from his seat. He discreetly adjusted himself as he gazed around. She watched in stunned fascination as he went over to a blonde woman reading a magazine. The woman shook her head and he went on the next one. When he reached the third woman she unfroze from her stupor.

 

_F: Stop._

_O: Am I getting closer?_

_F: OMG Oliver, this is crazy!_

 

 

 

> _O: I need to see you. I NEED to._

 

She watched as he ran his hand through his hair before he started tapping his thumb against his forefinger agitatedly. Sara’s earlier words rang in her mind.

 

            _F: Okay._

_O: Really?_

_F: Really._

_O: Now. Here?_

_F: Not here._

_O: Where?_

 

Was she really going to do this?

 

            _O: Felicity._

_F: At the south east section._

 

It was sectioned off for renovations, and it would give some privacy.

 

            _O: I’m so there._

_F: Five...ten minutes._

 

He looked around one more time, before half running off. Her heart thundered in her ears as she watched his sensual gait.

She took out her compact, and checked her teeth. Then she took a deep breath and steeled herself. She picked her bag and followed him as if nothing was out of the ordinary at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos and for the warm welcome into the Olicity writers’ fandom. I just wanted to reiterate, that I can’t take credit for the idea/concept of the anonymous or semi-anonymous texting/sexting idea. I mean no harm in being inspired by a couple of things I’ve read, I’m just having fun with it and I hope you are too, reading it.

Felicity’s nerves kicked up another few notches when she got to the tape cornering off that part of the terminal. She pulled up short as the reality and possible ramifications hit her. Was she really doing this? Could she really do this?

Then on the flip side, could she live with not doing this?

_You need to live a little honey._

_When was the last time you really let loose?_

Sara would get a kick if she knew Felicity was thinking about her, pre sexy times… possible sexy times.

She weighed up the pros and cons, well aware that there was a sinfully sexy man waiting on the other side of the barrier.

_I feel like I will spend the rest of my life regretting it if I don’t at least get to see you._

In the end it was Oliver that convinced her to take the leap.

Her heart beat quick and hard against her ribs as she ducked under the tape and smoothed down her dress.

She slid through the thick plastic sheeting, willing herself to calm down. Sweating before the action was so gross. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked deeper into the space. She slowed down then stopped, tense as she listened. The absence of any machine-related noise was equally grating and comforting. She gave herself a mental shake…it was night time; there would be no drilling…not the kind she wanted anyway.

The unplastered brick wall gave way to smooth charcoal tile and she ran her fingers across the surface, letting the coolness help centre her.

She felt his presence before he spoke.

“I thought maybe you got cold feet.”

She froze with her back to him, startled by the words coming from the dark. His voice was low, languid, smooth.

“Nope. No cold here…just varying degrees of hot.” She said, turning around. “Like temperature, not looks. Not that I’m saying you aren’t spectacularly good looking. Because you must have mirrors and you get to know see-” She cut herself off abruptly.

He partially stepped out of the shadows and she jerked backwards and gasped. He was taller than she’d thought. More than a few inches taller than her in her heels.

He was fucking gorgeous. He had a whole lot going on for him but at the moment she was struck dumb by his eyes. A blue that shone incandescently in the semi-darkness.

And his lips too…they were just too ridiculously sensual.

This man could not be fucking real.

A man like this wouldn’t want her.

The absurdity of the situation didn’t stop her nipples from hardening or her core clenching as his eyes raked over head to toe and back again.

It took a second for it to click that he was frowning slightly.

“I think it’s a good thing you didn’t reveal yourself to me out there.”

His expression hadn’t changed and it filled her with ice cold dread.

All her insecurities that weren’t as dormant as she had hoped came bubbling to the surface.

She was right, it wasn’t fucking real.

He didn’t want her.

It was unthinkable.

She wilted under his gaze, rooted to the spot even though the logical, sensible part of her brain – which was also hell bent on reminding her that she should have expected that reaction - screamed at her to leave.

For a genius, she sure could be an idiot.

The panic she was trying to hold at bay, flooded herself and she was sluggishly aware that somehow the wall was the only thing holding her up.

A warm weight settled on her shoulder suddenly. “Hey. You’re okay. Felicity, we don’t have to do this if-”

“Is this you hoping I’ll take the out you’re offering?”

“What?”

“It’s okay Oliver. You don’t need to try and let me down gently.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” His words were harsh, but his thumb stroked against her bare skin languorously and the shot of electricity had her looking up at him in surprise.

Their eyes locked as he continued the strangely soothing, exciting strokes on her skin. He didn’t move closer to her. He just kept his intense eyes on her until she didn’t feel like her lungs were trying to climb out her throat.

“Oliver.” She whispered, not exactly sure what she was trying to convey.

His eyes closed, and his hand tightened on her briefly before his mouth curved up into a soft smile.

It wasn’t the kind of ‘Hey, I’m just not that into you but I’ll see you around’ smiles she was used to. And she was confused as hell.

“Hey.” His thumb made another pass over her collarbone before he lifted his hand.

“Don’t stop.”

His eyes widened but he lowered his hand again, his featherlight brushes continuing.

Her scalp tingled and she felt like she was on fire from that simple touch.

“I meant that I might have been dragged away by Security for public indecency if you had ended up next to me out there,” God, his voice was pure silk brushing over her. “There is nothing average about you. Nothing.” He said.

“Oh.”

He lowered his head on a long exhale. “Sounds even better than I imagined. Damn.”

She blushed and she licked her lips. He tracked her tongue and muttered a low “Fuck.”

Felicity’s body arched off the wall slightly without her awareness and he shifted closer but didn’t press against her.

He watched her for what felt like forever and the anticipation and just pure lust for the man standing in front of her, started drowning out any misgivings.

He searched her face for something and warmth filled her when it dawned on her that he sussing out it if she was still freaked out.

“I’m sorry about…you know.”

“You don’t have to apologise to me.”

“I want to.”

“Then apology accepted, only if you accept mine.”

“Deal.” She smiled.

Her knees buckled a bit when he beamed back at her, unable to process the beauty that was his face.

“So…” She trailed off.

“So…”

“I’m here. You’re here.” She said.

“Indeed.”

“If you’re still amenable, we could maybe be here together?” She asked shyly.

His chest rumbled with a growl. “Thank fuck.” He said, his hand moved up to cup the back of her neck and she automatically curled her fingers around his forearm. His hips surged forward; meeting hers just he covered her mouth with his.

His lips were warm and softer than she’d thought. He groaned against her, brushing his mouth against hers teasingly, the sensation sent shivers down her spine. Oliver retreated slightly before dropping more feathery kisses. Her lips parted and he sucked her bottom lip softly. His teeth scraped her sensitive flesh and then his tongue eased into her mouth in slow circles. By the time it tangled with hers in long, erotic, fuck hot strokes, Felicity was breathless.

Hell, if he kissed like that, would she be able to walk away after the sex?

Oliver’s other arm banded around her back, drawing her closer and her bag clattered to the floor as she buried her finger in his hair.

His hips rolled against hers again, his cock pressed against her stomach…his very hard, large cock. Yeah definitely not any kinda average going on there.

She arched into one of his slow rocks, desperate for some wickedly, delicious friction.

Her pussy clenched. Softened.  Ached for him inside of her.

Their laboured breaths mingled as they pulled back from the kiss for air.

Her glasses were slightly fogged up and were slipping down her nose.

Oliver smiled before pushing it up for her. “Just so you know, these are really working for you.”

She huffed out a laugh which turned into some unidentifiable noise when he lowered his mouth to her neck as his hand trailed from her neck, torturously slowly down between her breasts, over her hip, settling on her thigh.

“Please.” She panted. “I need more”.

“More what. Tell me Felicity.”

Shit, the way he said her name.

“You. More of you.”

His hot palm skirted up her inner thigh.

“Where? Where do you want me?”

His puffs of breath tickled her lips and she wiggled into his touch.

“You know where.” Was that her whining like that? She didn’t recognise herself right now.

“Tell me.”

“You left out the little ditty that you’re bossy.”

“You don’t like it?” His smirk told her he knew the answer to that. “Maybe, I just like hearing your voice in my ear.”

She’d thought he was killing her via text but in person, he was devastating.

“You would totally rock in the Escort industry. Just saying.”

He laughed out loud and the vibrations had her nipples puckering, straining. She shifted against him trying to alleviate…something.

“Keep still.” He whispered, tightening the arm around her waist. His hand slipped up her dress, skirting the edge of her panties. Felicity’s breath caught, her muscles tightened with need. But he didn’t touch her where she so desperately wanted him to.

He traced the material of her underwear, sliding his fingers over the silk. Back and forth and again until she thought she would go crazy.

She turned her head; her lips brushed the sexy, rough stubble on his jaw. “Touch me.”

“Where?”

She whimpered in frustration.

“My pussy. I want your hand, your cock inside me Oliver.”

“So impatient.” He teased, but he sounded just as on edge as her. His pupils were dilated and she could feel his muscles coiled with tension.

Before she could say anything, he eased her growing ache by pushing the barrier aside. Oliver put his leg between hers and her legs opened wider.

He cupped her sex and she could feel the calluses on his fingertips. The roughness scraped against her wickedly as he stroked her outer lips with deft, strong fingers.

Hot, slow strokes stoked the molten heat flowing in her veins and she groaned as he continued his assault on her body.

“Perfect.” He growled.

He lightly scraped a path to her clit and she garbled unintelligibly when he circled the bundle of nerves.  He pressed past her folds and dipped inside of her, never taking his eyes off her and wasn’t just the hottest thing she’d ever experienced in her life.

Tendrils of pleasure snaked through her as he fucked her with his fingers. The pressure built up as he dragged another finger along her dripping entrance. Sizzling friction coursed her veins as he stretched her, creating mind numbing fullness inside her walls.

He pulled out of her, before burying his digits back into her. He pushed up against her clit and then his grip tightened slightly. Her wordless cries of something echoed around them, her brain short circuiting as he twisted then circled and tugged inside of her, hitting that elusive spot hidden deep inside.

“I could come just listening to the sounds you make.” He murmured against her ear, pushing deeper between her thighs. “You feel so fucking good.”

Her mind wasn’t working. She could hardly hear him past the rush of blood in her ears.

He twisted his fingers again and her hips rolled instinctively, bracing herself with one hand on the wall, the other still on Oliver’s arm.

“Come for me.” His voice was dark, seductive, pure sex against her skin.

The orgasm built and swelled within her, rolling though her core, filling her body with white hot heat. “Oh, fuck…”

“Hold on to me tight.”

His hand wrapped around her and the streak of release ripped through her. He swallowed her cries, wrapping them around his tongue, bringing her down from the delirium.

Her mouth formed words, but her brain was disconnected.

As the waves dimmed slightly, he slowly pulled his fingers out of her. He held her steady as she came down.

She didn’t know who reached for his jeans first, all she knew was she needed all he was willing to give.

Oliver pulled out a condom out of his pocket before shoving his jeans and boxers down his thighs.

Felicity’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw his cock in all its glory.

“Hung and a half.” She muttered, wondering if he would actually fit.

“We’ll make it work.” He groaned and she eyed him sheepishly, realising her non existent filter hadn’t abandoned her yet.

She watched, mesmerised as he rolled on the rubber. When he was fully sheathed, he ran his hands up the backs of her thighs, along her hips. He cupped his ass then slid them back down her legs before lifting her up against the wall effortlessly.

A nervous laugh escaped her as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

Oliver kissed her fiercely, his hand braced next to her head as he guided his cock along her opening.

Her head fell back as she felt the blunt head wanting in her. Her mouth went dry as he slowly pushed into her. “Oh...my…God.”

She rotated her hips and as he filled her, the slickness of her orgasm helped him push into her painlessly. He closed his eyes, his fingers digging into her thigh as he sunk in, inch by glorious inch.

“Motherfucker.” He hissed as his balls brushed against her ass. He was into the hilt and she pushed down, urging him to move.

His thighs clenched and he twitched inside of her before pulling out evenly. She gasped as he thrust. Her heels dug into his ass for purchase and he let out a guttural moan.

He slammed into her again and then he pulled out so that only the head of his cock was inside of her.

He growled as he thrust back into her.

He pulled out again, leaving her aching for him to fill her again. Oliver surged forward then retreated. Over and over in the most decadent tempo.

“Yes!” Her inner walls gripped him as he moved inside.

“Fuck. So good.” His hips rolled and she cried out.

With each thrust his name came from her lips. His palm rested on her thigh, hot and heavy as he rocked into her. He leaned down and swept his tongue across her bottom lip before sucking it into his.

The sensation had her trembling and as he sucked again she moaned, pulling his top lip into her mouth, lapping at him. When his mouth opened wider she snaked her tongue against the roof of his mouth and his hips faltered from his rhythm as that low growl rumbled in his chest again.

The reverberation triggered the start of another orgasm and she felt herself tighten around him as the heat in her stomach intensified.

He pulled back from the kiss, he reached up and entwined her hand with his against the wall.

“That’s it.” He whispered in her ear. “Give me one more.”

Her walls clamped harder and she moaned and bucked against him as her body shattered in explosive release.

Oliver pulled out and thrust again, driving hard and deep, again and again and then let go, sinking into her flesh, cursing as he throbbed inside her.

His head fell to her shoulder, his chest heaving.

She had no idea how they stayed upright. Her legs were shaking but she didn’t have the energy to unlock them from his hips.

“I have no words.” She muttered into his hair.

“I do…fucking incredible. Mind blowing. Holy shit woman.”

After a few moments. He let go of her hand and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She couldn’t help the bubble of laugher escaping her throat and she felt him within her.

“Should I be offended?” He asked mockingly.

“You’re still wearing your jacket.” She giggled.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I hope it wasn't a let down.


End file.
